Роджер Макбрайд Аллен
Роджер Макбрайд Аллен ( ) — североамериканский писатель-фантаст, автор Кореллианской трилогии. Биография Родился 26 сентября 1957 года в Бриджпорте (штат Коннектикут, США), третий, самый младший ребёнок в семье американского историка и писателя Томаса Аллена. Вырос в в пригороде Вашингтона, где учился в средней школе Уолта Уитмена ( ), в 1979 году окончил факультет журналистики Бостонского университета. Работал официантом, продавцом пишущих машинок, телефонным оператором, служащим книжного магазина, и одновременно с этим пишет свой первый роман. Вскоре Аллен получил место в издательском отделе Ассоциации попечительских советов университетов и колледжей. После выхода второго романа — «Власть мошенников» (1986) — Аллен бросает работу и полностью переключается на литературу. В течение многих лет проживал в Вашингтоне. 10 июля 1994 года женился на Элеоноре Фокс, с которой встретился в 1992 году в Нью-Йорке на научно-фантастическом слёте; в то время Элеонора была литературным агентом. Вскоре Элеонора устраивается в в Дипломатическую службу США. После её назначения в Бразилиа, столицу Бразилии, сразу же после свадьбы переехал с женой туда и проживал там с 2007 по 2009 год. В течение нескольких лет Ален не писал беллетристику, но, сопровождая жену в поездках, вёл путевой дневник. Они с Элеонор побывали во многих странах: Бразилии, Ямайке, Англии, Германии и т.д. Отец двух сыновей - Мэтью Томаса (ноябрь 1999) и Джеймса Маури. Писательская деятельность Автор более десятка научно-фантастических романов. Дебютный роман, «Факел чести», вышел в издательстве «Баэн» в 1985 году. Среди известные российскому читателю романов автора — «Кольцо Харона» (1990) и «Разбитая сфера» (1994), а также три романа по мотивам азимовского сериала о роботах — «Калибан» (1993), «Инферно» (1994) и «Утопия» (1994). После женитьбы несколько лет не писал книги. Возврат Роджера Аллена в научную фантастику состоялся в 1999 году, когда вышла его новая книга «Игра миров» – роман из межавторской серии «Вне времени». А затем писатель взялся за цикл «Хроники покоя» ( ). Аллен принимал участие в проекте «Звёздные войны»: его перу принадлежит Кореллианская трилогия — «Западня», «Смертельная схватка» и «Полёт над бездной». Библиография Романы *Факел чести (1985) *Власть мошенников (1986) *Farside Cannon (1988) *Orphan of Creation (1988) *The War Machine (в соавторстве с Дэвидом Дрейком) (1989) *Кольцо Харона (1990) *Supernova (в соавторстве с Эриком Котани) (1991) *The Modular Man (1992) *Калибан (1993) *Инферно (1994) *Разбитая сфера (1994) *Западня(1995) *Смертельная схватка (1995) *Полёт над бездной (1995) *Валгалла (1996) *The Game of Worlds (1999) *The Depths of Time (2000) *The Ocean of Years (2002) *The Shores of Tomorrow (2003) *The Cause of Death (2006) *Death Sentence (2007) *Final Inquiries (2008) Рассказы *Phreak Encounter (1986) *Young as You Feel (1986) *A Hole in the Sun (1987) *Thing's Ransom (1988) *Side Effect (1990) *Monkey See (1992) *A Touch of Diptheria (1993) *Evolving Conspiracy (1993) *The Timeshaft Wormhole Transport System (2000) Статьи *Science (в соавторстве с Чарльзом Шеффилдом) (1995) Эссе *Winged Mysteries — The Soviet Shuttles (1986) *Young as You Feel (1986) Прочие произведения *A Quick Guide to Book-on-Demand Printing: Learn how to Print and Bind Your Own Paperback Books (1982) Внешние ссылки *Официальный сайт писателя * *Роджер Макбрайд Аллен на сайте «Лаборатория Фантастики» *Роджер Макбрайд Аллен в Библиотеке Мошкова Категория:Писатели Категория:Родившиеся в 1957 году Категория:Родившиеся 26 сентября